Harry Potter and the Second Blood Ritual
by Liberate
Summary: Harry doesn't know what todo when a newly found friend may hold the key to his survival in the war against Voldemort. Force powers combined with Magic may be the key to keeping Harry alive to the big fight. Bloody fights, numerous struggles, and brave war
1. Nice to Meet You

Summer was never Harry's favorite season, his family was hardly nice, but as long as they felt threatened then Harry could remain at peace. Harry did have to put up with the occasional chore or two while Dudley and his gang were out patronizing the youngest of Little Whinging. Harry had awoke early in the morning due to some scratching on his window; he recognized the small owl and took the letter from his leg.  
  
Dear Harry, Mum says she might be able to get you to our house before your birthday! Wouldn't that be great? Hermione is already here.and she wanted me to tell you that we kind of got together during the summer, but you won't have to worry about being a third wheel or anything. Well I'll write later, right now Ginny is pestering me. See you later then.  
  
--Ron  
  
Harry smiled, but was instantly saddened as he heard his aunt wake up and commence in her morning ritual. Harry had exactly twenty minutes to commence in making breakfast. No sooner than he had barely finished, he heard his uncle and cousin steamroll themselves down for breakfast.  
  
"I need you to get my boy Dudley here some of those pamphlets from the Church, because the first summer dance is coming up and Dudley plans on getting a date." Uncle Vernon said while clapping Dudley on the back. "You hear me boy?" Vernon asked. Harry simply nodded. When he was done making breakfast he head out into the summer sun. The Church was around six blocks away so Harry walked at a calm pace, when he finally turned to the church he found it to have some boxes outside, as if someone was moving in.  
  
Harry stepped in and was greeted by a tall, muscular boy. He held out his hand,  
  
"Name's Chris, just came here, stateside." He said with a New York accent. "You're here for the dance I take it?" He handed Harry a pamphlet  
  
"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said as he took the pamphlet.  
  
"Likewise, I'm hearing from some of the younger parishioners that there is a gang of kids who are pestering and stealing, you know any of them?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, my cousin Dudley is their leader, not a bright bunch though." He said with a chuckle "Dudley is planning on going to the dance with a girl named, err, Trista."  
  
Chris smiled "I'm going with her tonight. She has a sister, she might like you. You should show up, it'll be fun." He said.  
  
"All right then, I can wait to see Dudley's face." Harry said with glee.  
  
The following hours passed slowly but sped up when Harry heard the door slam, Harry snuck downstairs and listened to the chaos.  
  
"Do you believe she turned down a date with me? I own Smeltings for crying out loud and she has the nerve turn me down and go with some kid from the states!" He shouted, causing the table to rattle. "Tonight, me and the gang are going to make sure he's singing our praises."  
  
As the day faded into night, Harry snuck out of his room and walked to the gym of the local school, where the dance was to be held. Chris called him over and introduced him to everyone.  
  
"Harry this is Trista, her sister Kate, and some other kids I wont bother introducing you to." He hung his arm around Trista and she laid her head back on his arm. "Go dance, we have a while before the Dursley gang decides to make a guest appearance." Trista's face cringed with disgust.  
  
"I hate that boy; you know he asked me to the dance?" She said. Harry nodded.  
  
"He was real angry, said he was going to tune Chris up and show you a good time." Harry said, causing Trista to look worried.  
  
Chris' eyes looked as if they were from another animal for a second, then he calmed himself. "Don't worry, I'm faster, stronger and better than any of them, and if they try to touch you I'll break their.everything." He kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Now, to the dance floor!"  
  
Harry enjoyed his time dancing with Kate, and they both laughed when Chris got chased by the school janitor because he spilled his drink. When the dance was almost over, one of the other people on the floor walked over to Chris.  
  
"The gang, they're here." He said quickly.  
  
Chris turned to Harry, Kate and Trista. "Let's get this over with." They walked outside and found them breaking the windows of a nearby car.  
  
"Fat boy and the sunshine gang," Chris said, making Trista chuckle "I hear you came looking for a fight, who's first?"  
  
"Don't you laugh hag!" Dudley shouted. One of his cronies stepped out and pointed to her "We're going to have a lot of fun with you." He drawled. He ran at Chris, who stood his ground. Chris grabbed his face with his hand and slammed him into the ground, which slowly grew redder with blood. Another threw a punch which Chris quickly dodged "Harry, throw me that mop!" He cried while narrowly dodging another punch. Harry tossed him the mop and ducked a punch from another member and hit him with the back of the mop, while back kicking another in the face. Chris whipped the mop around his neck and knocked another one down. Chris put the mop behind him and wrapped his arms around it, and started hitting the remaining threat with the alternate ends of the broom. He kicked one and turned around when two threw a punch at him from front and back, he jumped over the one in front, hit him with the back of the mop, knocking him down and hit the one who was behind him with a round house kick. Chris threw the broom back to Harry. Dudley was the only one left, he ran at Chris with a broom. Chris grabbed the broom with his arm pit, curled his fingers into his palm and thrust his palm into the broom, literally breaking it into pieces with nothing but splinters left. Chris started punching him so quickly, making his fists look like blurs, chest, face, stomach, stomach, face, chest, chest, face, chest, stomach, and face. When Dudley staggered back and Chris chambered his kick, Dudley looked at him with blood in his mouth, and Chris released the kick into his chest, sending him flying down to the ground. There Chris stood, without a single hit on his body, standing amongst the seven passed out gang members.  
  
He walked up to Dudley. "Shotokan Karate Center, oh, and lose some weight." He walked away and Trista threw her arms around him, and the rest of the teens at the dance started clapping for him. "Thank you, thank you, but I didn't do a lot of the work." He bowed. "It was the mop." He said with a smile and walked Trista home. 


	2. Another Fight

Vernon was ultimately fumed about his son beating. He hired a sambo trainer for Dudley, figuring his massive girth would give him the upper hand in the next fight. Harry watched Dudley roll over little kids like a bulldozer, he laughed with the rest of his gang arrogant brats as the children they pummeled ran to the nearest house. Harry spent most of his time in the church with Chris, Trista, and Kate. They would clean in the morning, lounge about in the afternoon, and ate dinner before Harry had to go home. The days would steadily pass buy, slowly but nicely. Harry had received his usual birthday cake from Mrs. Weasley, a new bag for his books from Hermione, and a lifetime subscription to Quidditch Monthly from Ron. He went through his gifts quickly before he ran out the door to the Church.  
  
They went through the usual schedule, relaxed, and ate dinner. Chris apparently had some business to take care of after dinner, so Harry walked Trista and Kate home when they were finished. The walk was short, only about three blocks until they turned the corner with their house on it. When they were in front, Kate kissed Harry on the cheek and said goodnight, but before they walked through the fence, they heard a rather portly, bruised boy chuckle, as did his cronies.  
  
"Hey babe, how bout we show you two some real fun?" Dudley spat. Harry knew this wouldn't turn out well. The carrot top on Dudley's left grabbed Trista's chest.  
  
"Get away from her Dudley." Harry shouted. Dudley walked over and stood merely an inch from his face.  
  
"Or what? You'll do some hocus pocus? I made sure your stick was still at home when I left." He said; he pushed Harry to the ground. He backed away and his cronies started punching and kicking Harry mercilessly. When they stopped to give their full attention to the girls, Harry ran as fast as he could back to the church. He burst through the doors and found Chris mopping the floor, listening to music. Harry nudged him on the shoulder; he took off his head phones and put down the mop with a worried expression.  
  
"What happened, Harry?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Dudley...gang...Trista, Kate..." Harry choked. Without a moment wasted, Chris took off his cross, looked at it and said:  
  
"Forgive me lord, for I shall sin." He wrapped it around his fist and together they ran through the backyards of numerous houses before they came to Trista's. When they found them, they were de-robed and huddling together, they ran into Harry and Chris. Chris gave Trista his wind breaker and Harry gave his jacket. They hid behind Harry while Chris stepped up to finish his business.  
  
"I didn't think you would take it so far, Dursley." He said, the fist with the chain on it was clenched tighter. They laughed.  
  
"Show him how it's done big D." They laughed. Dudley nodded with a smile on his face and made a horse like stance. "I'm ready for you."  
  
Chris didn't move. "You were ready for physical combat, but when I'm mad I've only one thing to say: May the force be with you." With this, Dudley and his group laughed hysterically.  
  
"Someone thinks Star Wars is a little too real, eh?" Dudley said. Chris smirked.  
  
"Don't believe in movie magic do you?" He said, he leapt thirty feet into the air and stayed there. "You've made me angry, Dursley, that is something you will regret." Chris leaned his head back and sunk back to the earth. With a movement of his wrist Dudley flew forward. Chris brought his fist back and released hell onto Dudley's face. When Dudley flew back in recoil he had a large cross on his face. Chris kneed his face and landed a kick right where his head met his body.  
  
This act of paranormal violence was enough to send the rest of Dudley's group running, but Chris had better plans. He flicked his wrist and they flew backward and down into the ground infront of them. Chris took and deep breath and put his cross back around his neck. He raised his arms and the nearest three sewer covers raised themselves up into the air and back down, crushing the remaining members of Dudley's so called gang. The wind started to pick up to incredible speeds, but only in the street. Chris let out a loud, inhuman yell that could be heard across the town of Little Whinging. The wind carried Dudley and his gang down the road, their clothes torn as well as their skin.  
  
Chris turned back to them. "C'mon, lets go inside." He opened the door after collecting various garments. At one point he made a confused expression before walking out to the middle of the street and summoning Dudley back. After searching his jacket thoroughly, he found two pairs of underwear. After repeatedly bashing Dudley against the ground, they went inside together and the girls got dressed.  
  
"Thanks for trying to help Harry." Kate said. Both Kate and Trista turned to Chris who was channel surfing on their large television.  
  
"What was that exactly?" Trista asked.  
  
"Magic." He said, continuing his surfing.  
  
The girls looked shell shocked for a moment before wrapping their arms around him and thanking him profusely.  
  
"You know it wasn't much, I could've electrocuted them." He said while gasping for air. They stayed for another hour and decided to leave when their parents got home. They took their time walking back to the Church.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked "Are you a...?" "Transfer student to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? That I am. Well trained? That I am as well." He said simply. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You'll enjoy it there, believe me." They turned and opened the church doors and were greeted by Reverend Presley.  
  
"Christopher, you'll never believe what just...Oh my goodness! Harry are you allright?" He asked in his caring, usual tone.  
  
"Fine, I doubt my aunt and uncle are going to want to see me for a while." He said dully.  
  
"It's fine, you can bunk with Christopher. I'll get your things for you in the morning. Why don't you go clean yourself up?" He said quickly.  
  
"I'll finish mopping; I didn't really get a chance to finish." He made a move to stand up but sat down immediately. Reverend Presley moved over and asked what was wrong.  
  
"It always takes a lot out of me to hold it in." He said. The priest understood this and they both went to their respectful beds, to finish their chores in the morning. 


	3. Introductions

When Harry woke up Chris was standing in front of his dresser, whispering to himself. Harry took a minute to re-realize where he was and what happened.  
  
"What are saying?" Harry asked. He looked like he was talking to his mirror.  
  
"I was praying. Come here, I want to show you something." He waved his hand over and pulled out a large photo album. "This is my mother." He nodded at a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, she looked slightly Spanish because of her tinted skin color. She had a wide smile and was holding a baby. "This is me, obviously." He chuckled. He turned to a page with a man in American military greens holding a different child, a girl with red hair. The man had short brown hair, a mustache, and brown eyes. He looked like he was in a desert somewhere.  
  
"Where is this?" Harry asked. Chris smiled.  
  
"Everyone asks, my father was in the CIA, everyone thinks it's exciting, he went to Iran for a month my mom had my older sister, she went to visit, then they all came back and my Dad quit. He went back into the army where he didn't have to beat up camels." Chris said.  
  
"You have a sister? Where is she, in the states?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, in the states, six feet under ground." He responded dully. Harry was about to offer his condolences, when Reverend Presley came in.  
  
"Christopher, you have a phone call." He said quickly. Chris went in to the kitchen to pick it up, leaving Harry alone with the photo album. He turned the pages, looking at the various pictures of family vacations, he sister looked more and more fragile and paler the older she got. Chris walked back in and sat down.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was Trista, we've officially broken up." He said with a yawn.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked, it didn't make sense, he protected and saved her more than once.  
  
"It's a common thing, passes through all girls I've ever been with. It's called "my boyfriend has magic powers so now I'm scared he might use them on me for things I don't want to do" common phase, never ends."  
  
"Wow, we'll that'll all change at Hogwart's, we're used to strange things." He said, trying the break the ice. Chris nodded.  
  
"Your bird is coming in five, four, three, two..." Hedwig flew straight through the window and held out her leg. It was a letter from Ron. Dear Harry, Mum says you can spend the remainder of the summer with us! Dad should be arriving any minute to pick you up. Dumbledore said you're at a church, he picked up your things already. See you soon.  
  
--Ron  
  
As soon as Harry had finished the letter, there was a knock at the door in the kitchen. Chris walked over to open it.  
  
"Hello there, I'm looking for Harry, is he still here?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry came to the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Hello Harry, who might this gentleman here be?" He asked. Harry made ready his introduction.  
  
"This is Christopher, Christopher Morales. He's going to be going to Hogwarts this year." He said. Chris held out his hand.  
  
"You can call me Chris, sir." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, Chris, would you mind if Harry and I stayed for a bit, whilst one of Harry's professors gets his bags in order?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"No problem, please have a seat." He pointed to a chair. Mr. Weasley sat down, looking rather awkward.  
  
"So, what school will you be attending this year? I'm not really acquainted with any of the schools in the area." He asked, looking around nervously. Chris chuckled.  
  
"Hogwarts, but you wouldn't have heard of that school." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, Hogwarts? I went there as a young one." He said, he looked a whole lot more relaxed. He was comfortable enough to stand up and examine the refrigerator. "You know, if you like you could stay with us for the rest of the summer. It's hardly luxurious but we'd enjoy the company."  
  
"I would be honored," he snapped his fingers and there was a large commotion upstairs "I'm all packed." He ran back to his room and came back down with a case identical to the one that contained Moody, with twelve locks.  
  
"Were you expecting me?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
Chris chuckled "Not quite." 


	4. Hello Friends

"Quite the amazing things these muggles dream up." Mr. Weasley said, admiring a blender with an amazed expression

"Indeed, so how will we be getting to your house, Mr. Weasley?" asked Chris, enjoying the look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"Oh, right, we'll be using the Knight bus. Whenever you're ready." Replied Mr. Weasley. Chris ran upstairs and after some muffled conversation, came down ready to go, but without a trunk.

"All done." He said with a smile, but stopped when he saw the confused looks on Harry and Mr. Weasley's face. He removed a small jewelry box from his pocket. "It's all in here." He said, while waving it before returning it to his pocket. They left with no goodbye to anyone it the church and headed toward Number twelve privet drive but were greeted by to the sounds of Uncle Vernon shouting at Dumbledore. Harry opened the door to clarify the problem.

"NO BLOODY MAGIC!" Vernon shouted, his face was already quite red, but became redder as Harry walked in. "YOU! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Just as Vernon said it, Dumbledore flew down the stairs and they all left through the same current of air.

When they arrived at the burrow, Harry was greeted by the whole Weasley family.

"Oh Harry, I was starting to get worried about you, living with those muggles, you must be starving, come have something to eat." Mrs. Weasley pushed him towards the kitchen where he met up with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.

After Hermione was done choking the air out of him, Ron held out his hand to greet Harry. "Hey, mate, how's the summer going?" Ron asked courteously, obviously the effect Hermione was playing on him during the break. He shook Ron's hand and introduced the Weasley's to his new friend.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, this is Chris. Apparently he's a transfer student to Hogwarts this year." Harry said. Hermione eyes instantly sparked up.

"I wasn't aware Hogwarts had an exchange program…well none the less it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, as if covering something up. Ron and the rest made their introductions and they all walked outside.

"Quite a nice piece of land you guys have here. Been in the family long?" He asked. Harry new the burrow was not much to look at, but Chris didn't seem to think of it as a heap of rubbish. "It really has a homey feel to it. Do you mind if I ask where I'm going to sleep?" He asked.

"Oh, right then, probably with Harry and me, I'll let you know if anything changes. With so many people here, mum has had to juggle around rooms." Ron responded.

"Well just tell her I didn't mean to be a bother, I'll sleep outside if the need be." He said. He looked around as if looking for another topic to discuss. "So what kind of magic do we learn at Hogwarts?" He asked. Ginny jumped at the question.

"Well we learn the basics, charms, transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts and so on. Later on in the years we can learn specialties and such. Most of the teachers are nice; of course you'll run across a couple of bad eggs." She said. "Snape." They all said in unison.

Chris smirked and resumed speaking. "And which one is your favorite?" He asked Ginny. Her ears turned slightly red, as did Ron's, but not for the same reason.

"Why do you care? It's not like its any of your business." Ron snapped. He was getting quite hot tempered in his old age.

"I was asking the young lady a question. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said with a smirk. He wasn't seriously asking for trouble, but apparently Ron was giving it to him.

"That's it, you and me, right here, right now." Ron said, he got up and waited for Chris to stand as well. The twins started laughing.

"Harry, is that the kid that destroyed Dudley?" Fred asked with glee in his voice.

"That would be the one, but I don't remember telling you." Harry said, feeling rather confused.

"Well we got bored and traveled over" Fred started. George continued. "And, arrived just in time to see old Dudley boy beaten to a pulp in the street." Harry laughed at the memory.

"Hold on a second then, how did u know it wasn't me?" Harry asked. The twins laughed.

"No offence Harry, but I don't think Voldemort himself could deliver such a fierce walloping as Dudley had endured." Fred replied. Chris stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"I am normally a man of piece, but if you u want violence then you got it sister." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He rubbed his forearms and pointed at Ron. "If you don't give up after the first 5 seconds then you will be beaten like a red headed step child." Chris laughed after the statement then started bobbing around Ron. Ginny, who seemed rather angry at Ron, was cheering for Chris, with Hermione and the twins. Harry was feeling indifferent, so he didn't say a word.

Ron sized up Chris for a short time before throwing the first punch. That was Ron's first and last moment of glory. Chris reached with his right hand, caught Ron's hand at the wrist and twisted it until his arm was straight behind him, then Chris kicked Ron's leg and brought him down to the ground, then let go of his arm.

"This is your last warning," Chris said joyfully, knowing that Ron wouldn't give up. Ron stood up and held his wrist for a moment, before going into a boxing like wrestling stance.

Chris just shook his head and backed up, lowered his hands and laughed. He looked at Hermione, and said "Hey, would you like to go out some time?" This was enough to throw Ron over the edge. He ran at top speed with his fist poised to punch, before he got close enough, Chris grabbed the whole of his face with his hands, and the rest of Ron's body went limp and flew out until Ron's legs were almost above his head, then Chris threw him down. This sent the twins into a fit of laughter. Hermione went and looked to see if Ron was at least conscious. Chris just walked back to Harry and sat down.

"We'll he sure knows how to throw a fit." He said to Harry.

"Well he wouldn't have gone stark raving mad if you hadn't asked Hermione out on a date." Harry pointed out. Chris looked at him then at Hermione.

"Well I didn't ask his girlfriend out, I asked his sister." He replied. Harry looked over at Ginny and realized they were sitting right next to each other, it was an easy mix up.

"Oh, but still…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah yeah, I get what you're saying, I wanted to ask her out when I first saw her, but didn't know when. Behind my rough, manly exterior, there's a teenager with an extremely low confidence in himself." He chuckled, "That adrenaline can do wonders for a man, eh?" He said with a smirk. He noticed Ginny walking over and stood up. "Have you considered my offer, fair maiden?" He asked. She smiled.

"I would be delighted to, I'm just glad my freak of a brother didn't scare you out of my family." He smiled at her remark, after that she kissed his cheek and went back into the house. Fred and George walked over and sat down on the ground with Harry and Chris.

"Don't let the red hair fool you. She's pure evil that one." Fred said with a grin. Chris smiled.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for red heads. Hell, if I hadn't asked her out, then one of you would be next." He said with a smile. The twins laughed and George started making lustful looks at Chris.

"You're not so bad your self there big boy." George said with an odd seductive look. Then the twins broke out in laughter, which Harry could not help but joining in on, Chris smirked.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to stay friends. I'm just not into you like that." He said, then watched Ron and Hermione walk pass. Hermione stopped in front of them.

"You know you didn't _have_ to abuse him this badly." She said to Chris. He looked her square in the eye.

"He didn't _have_ to fight me, plus I warned him twice." He pointed out. She looked much like she didn't care how badly Ron was beaten. She let out a sigh and said.

"Oh well, just do try to keep him in one piece from now on." She said. Chris gave her a small salute and told her not to worry. As her and Ron walked off, Harry could have sworn her say something along the lines of "Serve's you right."

It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. They all took their seats, but only after a long while of careful deliberation. It ended up being arranged as such: Harry, Chris, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and finally Ron, to make sure there was a safe enough distance for Ron not to try anything utterly stupid. Chris was busy making small talk with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were busy doing the same.

"So Harry, can we interest you in some new gags this term?" Fred asked. "We have lots of new inventions, like this Fake Fizzing Whiz bee." George said. "You give them to the unsuspecting passerby, who puts in his mouth, and is disappointed because of the lack of desired effect." Fred finished.

"So all it is, is a dud then?" Harry asked, it seemed quite low key for something Weasley worthy.

"Well we only made it a dud because we couldn't afford to give it the normal affect and the…_special_ affect." Fred replied. "The unsuspecting eater of the product sweats completely green water for a day, then the insult of your choice on their forehead for another six days." George said with glee, they sure were getting quite good in the pranking field.

Dinner was superb as usual, Chris was impressed with whatever she made. Apparently steak and kidney pie was not that big in the states. The sleeping arrangements changed once Mrs. Weasley found out about the days events. Chris got to sleep in Percy's old room, which he found rather bland, so he used that excuse to lounge about with Ginny and Hermione in their room. Before Chris walked into their room, he knocked on Ron's door and said the two girls decided to play magical truth or dare. Though it seemed very unusual for the two of them, Harry and Ron went along reluctantly, not knowing what they were in for. Although Harry did have some idea of what was to come.


End file.
